Francisco Morales
Introduction '''Francisco Mateo Morales, '''nicknamed '''Francis, '''is the Toppat Clan leader's Right-Hand Man, husband, and a former porn actor. He and Lionel Russetmoor are shown to be the only man-to-man marriage along with Dmitri Petrov and Issac Petrov. Appearance Francisco is a freckled young man with very fair skin. He has short, spiky red hair, and emerald-colored eyes. His eyes are sharp and angular. His eyes' pupils, oddly, are shaped like a thin slit, which can be compared to a cat's pupils. He has broad shoulders. His basic facial expression, according to Ellie, looks rather threatening, though he was not trying to look that way. He has a mustache as well. On his left ear helix is a pierced silver ear ring, and he also has another ring below it. He also wears cross studs on his right and left earlobe. So, he has one piercing on his right ear and three on his left ear. Strangely, his canines are longer and spikier than usual, and he has a long tongue. This may suggest that he is a pervert. His primary outfit is a dark gray suit with a dark red collar. The coat also has golden buttons, and one button on each sleeve. He wears black dress pants. He also sports dress books constructed from shiny black leather. When he was in his high school's drama club, he had to wear a very regal outfit that looked like a swordsman's clothing during performances and plays. It consisted of a large dark bluish-purple hat with a thick lavender-colored feather on the side, a cape of the same color, and a very exquisite jacket with many golden buckles and layers. Around the top of the cape is a large vampire-looking collar with a gold trim, and two loose-hanging strips of golden leather. The two long strips of golden leather are connected with four black opals. He also wore a pair of white gloves. In chapter 4, book 1, Francis decided to steal the Toppats' ruby because he was yearning to save his father from his death (which was the whole reason why he joined the Toppat Clan). When he was caught he still managed to take the ruby and successfully locked it up safely in his room, but was afraid to wander out of his room. After a few days later, as he was hiding in his room with the ruby still in its place, he ordered an outfit identical to his from the time in drama club, when he was in high school. He wanted to look as odd as possible, because nobody in the Toppat Clan expected such a strange-looking thief to steal the ruby. He also considered buying a mask, but his hair color was unique to the clan, so he also wanted to cover up his whole head. So he decided to buy a whole helmet instead. His best bet was the skull of some reptile. It is possibly a crocodile, with added horns to provide extra protection and larger eye holes cut out to improve sight, since crocodile eyes are farther out on the head. The horns gave the helmet a dragon appearance, but he wanted to order the real skull of an animal instead of a faux skull. Personality Francis is usually polite and overprotective. He tries to calm people down if they are in an anxious, confused, or worried state. He does not like hesitation. Thought it does not seem like it, Francis cries a lot. He isn't that sensitive, but after a deep conversation with Dio, he grew paranoid and he strangely cried often. As a result of being a former porn actor, he can be quite histrionic sometimes. He tried to "go clean" for the rest of his life since he believes that lust is considered a sin. However, the urge was too strong, and he returned to his perverted side. During battles, Francis can really "lose it" (this was shown when Henry Stickmin invaded the Toppat Airship) if the enemies can really get on his nerves. When they do, he reveals himself to be hot-headed, and to have a fierce and fiery temper. However, when Dio make him his Right-Hand Man, Francis swore to him that he'd always stand by his side and protect him, even if he had to sacrifice his own life for it. He believes that the first priority in an airship invasion is protecting the leader, Dio or not. Name meaning The name Francisco is of Spanish and Portuguese origin, meaning "Frenchman or free man". This suggests that he could possibly be of French descent. His middle name, Mateo, is actually the Spanish variant of Matthew. It means "gift". His last name, Morales, means "son of Moral" (which certainly does not make any sense, according to Raegan). It is also of Spanish origin. Childhood Francis grew up in an extremely wealthy family in eastern London, as he was actually born in Valencia, Spain. His family moved to London because his father found a better job in London than his current one in Valencia. Francis has two sisters, in which he is younger than one and older than the other, thus he is the middle child. He wasn't as smart as his sisters but was still quite intelligent. He did well in school until he went to high school where school became too hard and too much work. He also joined a drama club. After he turned 20, his family's mansion was robbed, and they lost millions of dollars. That is the reason why Francis and his mother couldn't afford to pay for his father's cancer treatment. When Francis turned 32 (confirmed in the epilogue) his mother committed suicide from grief of her husband's death. Epilogue He and Dio both went to a Thanksgiving dinner hosted by Ellie and her husband Henry Stickmin. Henry wasn't that happy to see them, and they weren't happy to see him. Henry, however, was still generous enough to buy Dio and Francis a gift. The three make up and apologize to each other. However, Francis was reluctant, because while on the same mission Henry nearly killed him with a chainsaw. Francis also fell off one of the bridges in the airship, nearly plummeting to his death, until Dio finds out in time and takes care of him. Henry apologizes and Francis accepts it, but he still wasn't competely passive towards Henry. Nicknames * '''Vile Toppat- '''by Ellie Nevermore * '''My dear- '''by Lionel (Dio) Goldenwood * '''Irresponsible Whippersnapper- '''by Evan Kestrel Relationships * '''Lionel Goldenwood: '''Francis's beloved husband. They both care about each other and have a fairly close relationship. * '''Jet Goldenwood-Morales: '''the son of Francis and Dio. * '''Ellie Nevermore: '''they still manage to become good friends even though Ellie was aware that she was kidnapped by him. Gallery Quotes and Voice Lines "It looks like you don't want some of my love nectar... Well, that means I'll force it into you, unless you want some... ''more." '' - Francis having sex with Dio. "I know that you're not used to this. I know that you don't feel welcome. But one day you'll be home, back to Bordeaux. You'll see your family again. All you have to do is save the clan." - Francis to Ellie in chapter 2. Trivia * His likes spicy food, as his favorite food is "dragon noodles." They are spicy Chinese noodles. He also likes to drink margaritas occasionally, since he wants to stay in shape. * As a child, he had a golden retriever named Riley. Riley is a boy. After Riley died from getting run over a car, a young Francis saved up to buy a parakeet. Francis named the parakeet Rose after his aunt Rosie. * In his short time of being a porn actor (estimated as 2-3 years), he had to pretend to be straight in order to get the job. * He is strangely allergic to red meat and cashews. Being allergic to red meat is considered one of the very few rare allergies. * He has over ten pairs of earlobe earrings and around seven helix earrings, but prefers to wear his cross earrings more often over others to symbolize peace. * As strange as it is, he has Bolivian great-great-great-grandparents, but it got bred out when they moved to Spain. In this case, he is almost 100% Spanish. * Raegan made a list of Francis's favorite things, and she jokingly said that "it was pretty childish." ** His favorite color is black. ** His favorite animal is are dogs, and more specifically, Siberian Huskies. ** His favorite weather is rain and lightning. ** His favorite hobby is reading. * Raegan says that if Francis was an animal, he would be a wolf. * He lost his virginity in high school (freshman). * Dmitri thinks he smells like peppermint, while Dio smells cologne. References * '''Hazbin Hotel: '''When Francis and Dio walk of of Francis's room after having sex with Dmitri, he says to Dio "Thanks for the fun, hot stuff" which is exactly what Travis said to Angel Dust, two characters in the series Hazbin Hotel. In book 4, when Francis and Dio are captured by Dmitri, Dmitri tells Francis that he acts and looks useless. Following that, Dmitri then asks what use Francis is, and then Francis responds "I can suck ya dick". This is a reference to a conversation in Hazbin Hotel where Angel Dust, says the exact words to his possible love interest, Alastor. * '''Smile PreCure!: '''Francis's secondary design has him wearing a pair of boots very similar to Cure March's boots, except with a different color scheme. * '''Beastars: '''Raegan says that Francis's performance in the talent show (a sword-fighting show with singing) is a reference to Louis's performance, because they both wear similar clothes and a similar show. They both share a similar mask/helmet, as Louis wore a deer mask, and Francis wore a mask of some sort of reptile.